Melhores Amigas
by Hikari Nakao
Summary: Kag e San se conhecem pela internet e decidem se conhecer pessoalmente passando as férias juntas! Para minha miga RiNzInHa HiMe! Cap 3 no ar!
1. Se conhecendo

_**RiNzInHa HiMe! Essa eh pra vc! (cruzes, parece akeles cantores sertanejos boiolas... gomen nasai rin-chan ú.ù")

* * *

**_

Kagome se encontrava muito nervosa.Era a primeira que vinha à Tókyo. Não fazia idéia que era tão grande e com tanta movimentação por causa do comércio!

Estava ali somente para passar alguns dias. Iria ficar hospedada na casa de uma amiga que conheceu pela Internet. Nunca se encontrou com ela, mas já trocaram fotos por e-mail. Kagome suspirou, pelo menos ela poderia reconhecer a amiga.

Começaram a se falar através de um site em que as duas postavam histórias de seus animes preferidos. Kagome tinha 16 anos e pelo que Sango falou, ela também tinha.

Kagome se lembrava perfeitamente da primeira vez em que conversaram pelo MSN. Sango a tinha adicionado pois tinha gostado de sua história. Timidamente começaram a conversar, porém depois de alguns minutos as duas falavam empolgadas sobre diversos assuntos.

Isso não aconteceu a menos de um mês. Agora Kagome finalmente tinha a chance de conhecer sua melhor amiga!

Riu da situação. Estava em uma cidade completamente estranha esperando uma garota que conhecera pelo MSN há menos de um mês para passar alguns dias na casa da mesma. Nunca faria isso com suas amigas do colégio, não que elas fossem chatas, não, longe disso, elas eram excepcionais! Mas havia algo diferente em Sango... Algo que era compatível com Kagome, fato que nenhuma de suas amigas do colégio tinha.

Pelo que conhecia da amiga, ela era muito correta principalmente com horários, diferente de Kagome, que sempre se atrasava. Se esforçou ao máximo para chegar na hora, mas agora era Sango quem se atrasava!

Estava esperando há 20 minutos e nada de Sango aparecer. Se sentia uma idiota por ficar em pé segurando sua mala durante todo esse tempo, mas esperaria pela amiga.

Foi quando a viu. Ela estava ofegante após a corrida para chegar ao corredor principal, onde Kagome se encontrava. Sorriu ao ver o estado em que a amiga se encontrava. Ela tinha parado um pouco antes de chegar aonde Kagome estava, respirou fundo e gritou correndo até ela.

**-** Kagomeeee! – Sango se jogou em cima de Kagome, que com o peso extra da amiga, caiu para trás. – Ebaaaa! Você chegou! Desculpa por fazer você esperar, mas é que eu tive que ajudar a minha mãe em umas coisas, aí eu...

**-** Calma Sango! Vamos, respira, expira, respira, expira... – Kagome fazia os movimentos de acordo com o que falava – Ah! E não se preocupe com o fato de você ter se atrasado, eu faço isso tantas vezes... algum dia o feitiço tem que vir contra o feiticeiro né? – as duas riram.

**-** Certo, mas agora você vai conhecer a minha casa! Não é muito longe, dá para ir à pé. Se importa? – sango perguntou com a cabeça virada para Kagome. Esta só negou com a cabeça – Que bom! Vamos logo! Quero te apresentar para a minha família!

E as duas, rindo como nunca, foram correndo até a casa de Sango, passarem as tão desejadas férias.

* * *

_**UHUUUU consegui fazer uma one-shot! Q feliz! E eu adorei!**_

_**Mas, sabem, ficou taum bonitinha, mas eu axo q fica legal tbm se eu continuar...**_

_**Por isso, me mandem reviews dizendo suas opiniões!**_

_**Kissus e Ja Ne**_


	2. Conhecendo os garotos

**_100 maiores declarações por medida d segurança... ù.ú""""""""_

* * *

**

**-** Kagome! Anda logo senão vamos chegar atrasadas! – gritava Sango da porta de casa.

**-** Calma Sango... Ei! Me espera!

**-** Se eu for te esperar eu vou chegar lá quando todo mundo já tiver ido embora, se é que eles já não foram.

**-** Credo, Sango! Fica aí resmungando pelos cantos... Até parece uma velha...

**-** Eu não sou velha!

**-** Disso eu sei. Mas que parece, parece – concluiu Kagome balançando a cabeça de olhos fechados afirmativamente.

**-** Hmpf! – Sango virou a cara.

**-** Depois não diz que eu não avisei... – Kagome parou ao ver o olhar assassino de Sango e engoliu seco – Mas você é tão bonita que eu acho que nada estragaria a sua beleza hihihi...

**-** Kagome... Isso não convenceu... – disse Sango com uma gota na cabeça – Vamos logo que eu não quero me atrasar mais do que já estamos atrasadas.

**-** Ta bom, ta bom... Como você é apressada. Nem demoramos tanto assim... – Sango praticamente bateu em Kagome ao mostrar as horas em seu relógio de pulso, o qual marcava 25 minutos de atraso – Bem... Talvez nós tenhamos que nos apressar um pouco, né? – Sango bufou irritada e seguiu caminho.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**-** Mas que droga! Elas estão demorando demais! Desse jeito eu vou ao cinema sozinho! Assim pelo menos eu não perco a sessão!

Um certo hanyou, que parecia ter 17 anos, de cabelos compridos até a cintura prateados e olhos dourados com duas orelhinhas kawais (gomen... naum resisti... hihihi) no topo de sua cabeça andava de um lado ao outro em frente à porta do shopping Jidai (tah legal... eh akela sem criatividad nenhuma... mas fazer o q? Tem alguma idéia melhor? Entaum naum reclama... ù.ú ui... botei moral num foi? Huhuhu ca ham... bem... voltando à fic e interrompendo o comentário tosko da autora...). Já estava lá a mais ou menos meia hora, e não tinha paciência para essas demoras sem sentido (demoras sem sentido... daond foi q eu tirei isso...?).

**-** Calma Inuyasha... Elas já devem estar chegando. Você sabe que a Sango não é de se atrasar. Elas devem ter tido um imprevisto – dizia agora um humano que deveria ter a mesma idade de Inuyasha, porém este tinha cabelos quase pretos curtos amarrados em um pequeno rabo de cavalo e olhos azuis tão escuros que muitas vezes eram confundidos com pretos. Este pelo visto tentava acalmar a fúria do amigo hanyou (pelo visto? Vc eh cego por acaso? Ops... to falando comigo msma... sô mt 100 noçaum msm... mas deixa pra lah...) – E falando na Sango, ela disse que vinha com uma amiga que nós não conhecemos. Você se lembra do nome dela? A Sangozinha (hehe, naum consegui evitar... eh tosko xamar ela d sangozinha, mas ao msm tempo eh taum kawai/) disse, mas eu não consigo lembrar – disse coçando a cabeça.

**-** Miroku, você só não esquece a cabeça porque ela está presa no corpo (tah... comparaçaum toska, mas geral da minha família fala ixo ra mim, hihihi axei legal pôr) – disse Inuyasha revirando os olhos impaciente – Acho que era Kamome ou alguma coisa assim... Ah! Finalmente chegaram!

**-** O que...?

Nesse mesmo instante, Sango e Kagome apareceram na frente deles arfando depois de correrem que nem umas loucas na tentativa de não perderem a seção do cinema.

**-** Desculpa, gente... É que aconteceu umas coisas e... – Sango tentava se explicar, mas fora cortada por um impaciente hanyou.

**-** Que seja, que seja... Vamos logo porque eu não estou a fim de perder o filme que eu estou a anos querendo ver! (nossa... q exagerado...) – rapidamente foi para a fila da lanchonete (kra... deu branco o nome dessas lojinhas do cine...puf... fik ixo msm...) comprar pipocas – Vão querer o que? – gritou Inuyasha da fila.

**-**Eu vou querer um refrigerante e uma pipoca grande! A Sangozinha vai q... Itai! – Miroku estava massageando a área de sua cabeça que fora atingida pelo soco de uma furiosa Sango – O que foi que eu fiz, Sangozinha...? Itai!

**-** E você ainda pergunta, Miroku? – disse Sango bufando (jah repararam q ela tem um humor mt volúvel? Ixo eh legal/) – Não me chame mais de Sangozinha, ouviu bem? Eu já te disse isso mais de um milhão de vezes!

**-** Mas eu não consigo evitar, Sangozin... – parou de falar ao ver o olhar assassino de Sango – Sangozin... Er... Sango... Você está realmente me assustando – disse com uma gota na cabeça.

**-** Que bom, era exatamente esse o objetivo.

Kagome assistia a tudo com uma enorme gota na cabeça. Olhou para a lanchonete e viu um impaciente (como sempre ¬¬") hanyou esperando uma resposta para sua pergunta já a muito tempo esquecida. Kagome andou lentamente até o hanyou e tentou puxar conversa, mas pelo que Sango havia falado sobre ele, Inuyasha era muito estressado, grosso, impaciente, indeciso, rude, pretensioso, egoísta, mal-humorado, rabugento, orgulhoso, explosivo, ciumento, mal-educado, indelicado, desconfiado, teimoso, infantil, irritado, machista, nervoso e mais algumas coisas que ela não lembrava... Mas apesar de tudo isso (¬¬" 100 comentários...), disse Sango à ela, ele é apenas uma criança assustada que teve uma vida muito difícil, pelo fato de ser um hanyou, e Sango disse que essa " raça" não era aceita por nenhum dos lados, nem o lado humano nem o yokai.

Mas Kagome estava intrigada não só por isso... Ela também queria tirar uma dúvida que estava a atormentando a muito tempo. Afinal, o que era um hanyou? (burra... ¬¬" e detalhe para os desinformados: eu adoro ela, mas caramba...ela naum pensou em perguntar para a Sango naum heim?)

Foi se aproximando do hanyou ainda ouvindo a briga de Miroku e Sango. Quando parou de andar, estava do lado deste, que permanecia com o semblante fechado e a ignorava totalmente, como se ela não existisse. Resolveu puxar conversa, para ver se podia ter uma boa amizade com ele.

**-** Bem... Oi – disse Kagome tímida. Não sabia como começar uma conversa. Ficava extremamente encabulada – Você é o amigo da Sango né? Bem... Eu q...

**-** O que você quer de mim? – perguntou curto e grosso – Não vê que estou ocupado?

Kagome se assustou com o modo de Inuyasha falar com ela, por isso, já que também não tinha um gênio muito fácil, ficou logo irritada e revidou.

**-** Olha aqui! Você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo, sendo que eu não fiz nada para você! – Kagome estava sendo ignorada por Inuyasha, e isso estava a deixando extremamente irritada – Olha para mim! – num ato súbito de raiva, pegou o queixo de Inuyasha e virou-o para si, fazendo seus rostos ficarem a centímetros de distância – Eu não sou qualquer uma que você encontra em todos os cantos por aí que se deixa ser tratada como você me tratou agora. Respeito é bom e eu gosto! Se eu respeito você é porque eu também quero ser respeitada!

Inuyasha logo após o pequeno "discurso" de Kagome empurrou a mão da garota para longe de seu queixo. Era só impressão ou Kagome tinha visto as bochechas de Inuyasha levemente coradas? A essa altura todos do shopping estavam olhando para eles, inclusive Sango e Miroku, que haviam parado a pequena discussão para olhar os amigos.

**-** Olha aqui, garota!

**-** Kagome...

**-** Que?

**-** Meu nome é Kagome. Acho que você não sabia por isso me chamou de garota não é?

**-** Feh! Que seja! Mas escute uma coisa: você não manda em mim! Eu trato as pessoas como eu quiser e se elas não gostam o problema é delas! Eu não tenho nada com isso!

**-** Você podia pelo menos fingir que é educado!

**-** Até parece que eu ouviria uma pirralha que nem você!

**-** O fato de eu ser mais nova não quer dizer que eu seja idiota! Eu sou muito mais inteligente que você e sabe que é verdade!

**-** Como eu vou saber se é verdade se eu acabei de te conhecer? – agora Inuyasha estava com um sorriso maroto no rosto, pensando que tinha ganhado.

**-** Você sabe que é verdade só por eu sempre ter a última palavra! – Inuyasha fechou a cara.

**-** E daí? Você não manda na minha vida! Você nem sabe o meu nome! E além de estar atrapalhando a minha concentração na fila!

**-** E desde quando você precisa de concentração para ficar numa droga de fila de uma lanchonete!

**-** No meu caso, eu preciso de muita concentração! Porque assim eu não preciso ficar ouvindo idiotices de uma garota maluca!

**-** Eu não falo idiotices e nem sou maluca! O único assim por aqui é você!

Os dois gritavam tanto que acabaram chamando a atenção de dois policiais ali perto. Sango, com medo dos amigos ficarem em uma encrenca, pegou Miroku pelo braço e foi até os dois.

**-** Gente! Tem guardas vindo aí. Acho melhor vocês pararem de brigar antes que...

**-** NÃO SE META! – Kagome e Inuyasha gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Sango arregalou os olhos e se afastou. Ninguém conseguiria pará-los.

Já os policiais, que não sabiam desse fato foram até os dois encrenqueiros separá-los.

**-** Ei, garotos! Acho melhor darem uma circulada por aí! Porq...

**-** JÁ DISSE PARA NÃO SE METER!

Logo depois que falaram, Inuyasha e Kagome arregalaram os olhos. A voz com quem eles estavam falando não era a de Sango, era? Viraram a cabeça e deram de cara com dois policiais nada felizes. Engoliram seco.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Depois de acertarem a situação com os policiais, foram assistir ao filme que, apesar de chegarem 5 minutos atrasados, conseguiram, graças a Kagome, fazer com que o trocador (eh axim q c xama o krinha q fik lah?) os deixassem passar. Por sorte ainda estava acabando os trailers.

**-** Feh! Graças a essa garota maluca que eu quase perco o filme.

**-** Graças a mim? Não fui eu que fui grossa com alguém que estava tentando fazer amizade comigo – definitivamente, Kagome estava ficando cega, pois ninguém com uma simples frase como a dela ficaria corado, não é? Apesar de estar escuro, Kagome conseguiu enxergar, porém, ficou calada.

**-** Feh!

Assistiram ao filme sem comer nada, pois com toda a confusão, Inuyasha não comprara as pipocas. Por isso, não conseguiram ficar sem fazer nada. Sango conversava sobre a vida com Kagome enquanto Inuyasha e Miroku conversavam sobre o filme.

Porém, Sango tinha esquecido de desligar o celular, fazendo com que todos ouvissem "Oops! I Did It Again" de Britney Spears. Sango ficou vermelha e pedindo desculpas, foi logo atendendo o celular (no cinema?).

**-** Taijiya falando. Ah! Oi Sra. Higurashi! – Kagome automaticamente virou o rosto em direção a Sango com os olhos arregalados. O que sua mãe queria ligando para Sango? – Que? Ah! Ela está aqui sim. Vou passar para ela – Sango tampou o fone do celular (ixo existe?) e disse num sussurro, passando o celular para Kagome – Boa sorte!

Isso não ajudou muito o ânimo de Kagome, na verdade só fez piorar. Quando foi atender o telefone pôde reparar Miroku falando com Inuyasha num sussurro

_**-** Não perde nada da conversa dela com a mãe viu Inuyasha?_

_**-** Feh! Num enche! Já sei... _– e se inclinou um pouco mais em direção à Kagome.

Kagome se irritou com todo aquele atrevimento da parte dos dois, mas resolveu deixar quieto. Falaria depois de conversar com sua mãe.

**-** Er... Oi mãe!

**-** Filha! Que saudade! Você só está aí a menos de um dia, mas eu já estou morrendo de saudade – viu Inuyasha botar o dedo na boca com a língua para fora, como se fosse vomitar. Miroku riu – Mas Kagome, eu não queria falar sobre isso com você. Na verdade, você iria ficar aí só para passar três dias não é?

**-** Sim, por que, mãe? – Inuyasha, interessado na conversa, chegou um pouco mais perto. Aquilo já estava irritando Kagome – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Vou ter que voltar? – dessa vez foi Sango que olhou para Kagome com uma expressão incrédula. Kagome só pôde dar de ombros como se falasse "não tenho culpa".

**-** Não aconteceu nada de grave, minha filha. Mas é que seu avô recebeu um pedido de exorcismo – gota – em uma outra cidade e irá ficar lá até o espírito ser exorcizado – gooota – Por isso, eu queria saber se a mãe da Sango, e a própria, deixam você ficar aí até nós voltarmos, porque como o seu avô já tem uma certa idade, é preciso tomar certos cuidados.

**-** Claro que elas deixam, mãe!

**-** Claro que nós deixamos, sra. Higurashi!

Nesse momento, Kagome e Sango falaram juntas, mas além de receberem em resposta o resmungo de Inuyasha por causa das suas orelhas sensíveis, toda a platéia do cinema começou a reclamar pedindo silêncio, o que deixou as duas garotas muito envergonhadas.

Kagome, após se despedir da sua mãe, se virou para Sango e disse.

**-** Parece que estamos com sorte né? – Sango sorriu.

_**-** Droga! Vou ter que agüentar essa baka por mais tempo... – praguejou Inuyasha_

_**-** Ah, Inuyasha! Não fale assim... Eu sei que no fundo, você se encantou com a srta Kagome e só está esperando eu e a Sango sairmos para dar uns amassos nela! Seu safado! –deu uns tapinhas nas costas do hanyou._

_**-** SEU RETARDADO! – deu um murro tão forte em Miroku que este desmaiou._

Sango, quando olhou para o lado, viu Miroku no chão desacordado. Correu até ele (correu? Mas eles num tavam sentados nakeles bancos d cinema? Puf... abafa...) e tentou acordá-lo, enquanto Kagome ia perguntar à Inuyasha o ocorrido.

**-** Ei! Inuyasha! – Inuyasha olhou para ela – O que aconteceu para o Miroku acabar naquele estado? – ela apontou inocentemente para o rapaz desacordado no chão. Inuyasha corou violentamente quando lembrou o porquê. Kagome percebeu e aproveitou para perguntar – Inuyasha? Por que você cora tanto quando está na minha frente?

**-** O QUE?

**Continua...

* * *

**

_**Demorei c/ exa, mas axo q compensei em relação ao outro cap...**_

_**E para evitar perguntas futuras:**_

_**Sim, exa eh 1 fic inu-kag e mir-san (viiiiiiiiiu mari?)**_

_**Não, até agora naum tenho a mínima intençaum d botar sess-rin (viiiiiiiiiiiu mari?)**_

_**E além d responder as reviews aki, vou responde-las tbm por e-mail pra c... ah! Sei lah... pq eu axo + fácil... u.u**_

**Amanda e Luana –** O.O sério? Q bom q gostou/ tomara q exe cap esteja como vc esperava vc tbm gosta dexe tipo d fic? q bom! Somos duas huhuhuhu vlw por deixa 1 review! Bjocas fofa/

RiNzInHa HiMe – **huhuhu... nada a declarar**

**ninoka –** parece com o q aconteceu c/ vc? Ixo aconteceu comigo e com a rin-chan, mas a gent ainda num xego a c encontrar (q pena... ú.ù) mas q bom q axa q exa fic tem futuro bjossssssssssss fofa/

Annye – **Uhuuuuuu! Q Felix! Minha fic tah bonitinha! Minha fic tah bonitinha (dançando q nem uma loka) mas kra... to vendo q geral aki no ff c conheceu (vcs me entenderam...) axim! Q legal! Bjocas annye-chan! (posso t xamar axim neh?) /**

**Dani Higurashi –** Oras! Ò.ó ixo aconteceu com a gent! Mas a gent soh naum c encontrou ainda u.u brigadinha/

_**Bem, bem jah vo avisando q soh posto c tiver + reviews (c eu agüentar... ù.ú""""""')**_

_**Por hj eh soh pessoal /**_

_**Kissus e Ja Ne /**_


	3. Compreensão e confusões

**Fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, fic, etc….

* * *

**

**- **Feh! Cale a boca, bruxa! Isso não é da sua conta!

**- **Grosso! Eu só fiz uma pergunta inocente! E quis saber o por que de você ter batido nele! Queria saber se tinha uma razão pra você ser tão violento! A Sango e o Miroku me disseram que você tinha um bom coração, apesar de toda a grosseria, mas acho que não é verdade! Você não passa de um idiota que afasta de você as pessoas que mais te querem bem, só por causa do seu constrangimento de não saber lidar com elas!

Kagome se juntou a Sango para levar para fora do cinema um desacordado Miroku. Enquanto Inuyasha se encontrava no mesmo lugar, ainda paralisado pelas palavras recém faladas da jovem _"Você não passa de um idiota que afasta de você as pessoas que mais te querem bem, só por causa do seu constrangimento de não saber lidar com elas!" _como pode uma garota que acabara de conhecer o compreender tão bem? Será que já tinha passado o mesmo que ele? Não. Ninguém, principalmente um humano havia ou haveria de passar o que ele passou. Ninguém jamais o compreenderia.

**- **Hei, Inuyasha! Vai ficar aí até quando? – Inuyasha olhou na direção em que ouvira a voz lhe chamar, e deu de cara com uma Sango furiosa pela demora do amigo – Eu não tenho o dia todo não, viu? E também não sou forte o suficiente pra acertar os estragos que você faz – apontou para Miroku que continuava inconsciente – Anda logo!

**- **Feh! Não enche, Sango! Já to indo! – e caminhou lentamente em direção à garota que estava extremamente vermelha de irritação com a lentidão do amigo – Por que essa cara? Eu vim, não vim? – disse quando parou ao lado dela – É melhor não reclamar de barriga cheia.

Você fez de propósito, não? – disse bufando, pronta para atacar o hanyou.

**- **Talvez... – Sango ia dar um salto quando ouviu uma voz familiar gritar.

**- **AHHH! HENTAAII! – e logo depois o som de um tapa.

**- **Não pode ser... – Sango ouviu-se dizer.

**- **Eu não acredito... – Inuyasha complementou.

**- **Eu vou matá-lo.

**- **Posso ajudar?

**- **Com o maior prazer.

Assim os dois caminharam a passos pesados em direção ao "hentai" que se encontrava estirado no chão com uma marca vermelha no rosto em forma de uma mão.

**- **Ah! Meus grandes amigos! – disse Miroku enquanto se levantava com uma mão massageando o local atingido por Kagome.

**- **Corre, Miroku – Inuyasha começou.

**- **Que?

**- **Você é um hentai, disso temos certeza, mas a partir de agora pode considerar-se morto também... – disse Sango com olhos assassinos.

**- **Er... – olhou para Kagome, que ainda lhe lançava um olhar mortal – Acho que devo fugir não é mesmo?

Preciso dizer alguma coisa? – disse caminhando até Miroku perigosamente. Este olhou para ela e uma última vez para os dois atrás dele antes de sair correndo com três seres em seu encalço.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**- **Aff... Como ele é pesado! – exclamou Kagome aliviada por finalmente ter chegado na casa de Sango carregando um, novamente, desacordado Miroku, que não era nada leve.

**- **Pois é... Esse baka faz isso com a gente nas piores horas... Deixa a gente na mão – Sango falava enquanto se jogava no sofá, deixando Miroku no chão.

**- **Humpf! Mas o Inuyasha também merece um amigo como o Miroku! Também deixou a gente na mão! – disse kagome revoltada emburrando a cara.

**- **Falando de mim, bruxa? – Kagome se surpreendeu com o aparecimento repentino do hanyou atrás dela.

**- **Como você fez isso? – Inuyasha deu um pequeno sorriso, quase imperceptível.

**- **Um dia você saberá... – Kagome corou com o tom de voz usado por Inuyasha, que ao perceber logo acrescentou - ... Bruxa!

**- **Baka... – virou-se, mas não conseguiu esconder o sorriso que se formava em seu rosto.

**- **Hei, pombinhos! – Sango falou e ambos coraram – sinto interromper o momento romântico, mas o hentai tá acordando e eu não quero ser atacada!

**- **Feh! Já estamos indo! – gritou e logo depois virou para kagome, com o tom de voz normal – Vamos logo antes que ela nos mate antes de matar Miroku, e eu não quero perder a cena da morte dele por nada

**- **AAAAAAHHHHHH! – um grito foi ouvido.

**- **Tarde demais – falaram Inuyasha e Kagome juntos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**- **Mas okaa-saaaaaaaann! Eu também quero viajaaaaarrr! – implorava um garotinho que não devia ter mais de 10 anos.

**- **Souta, querido. Você sabe que ainda é muito novo para fazer uma viajem como a que a Kagome fez, e você ficaria aonde? – a Sra. Higurashi tentava pacientemente fazer o filho desistir da idéia de viajar com os amigos – Você não tem para onde ir, não é? Não combinou com ninguém, né?

**- **Okaa-saaaannn! – ajoelhou diante da mãe, que se espantou – Poooooor favoooor, eu implooooorooooo!

**- **S... Sinto muito, Souta... Você vai para a casa da sua tia, sim.

**- **Buáááááá! – ele não acreditava. Sua irmã conseguiu se safar numa boa, mas ele teria que aturar a velha gorda chata? Não era justo – Não é juuuuustooooooooo!

**- **Nem sempre a vida é justa, querido – sra Higurashi suspirou – Mas não entendo uma coisa... – Souta olhou para a mãe – Você sempre gostou da sua tia, por que agora não quer ir para lá?

**- **Okaa-san! Quem dizia que eu gostava era a Kagome! Ela fazia isso pra me ver sofrer nos braços daquela... Daquela coisa! – Souta estava vermelho diante da situação.

**-**Oh! Então preciso ter uma conversa com a Kagome.. – disse a mãe pensativa com o dedo no queixo – Acho que ela fez isso de propósito, não?

**- **Quer coisa mais óbvia que isso? – Souta estava olhando impaciente para a mãe, esperando uma mudança de decisão na questão de ficar hospedado na casa da tia por tempo indeterminado – Vai, mãe! Qualquer coisa menos a casa da mocréia... Ops... – viu a cara indignada da mãe – Quer dizer... Titia... Hehehehe...

**- **Sem desculpa. Eu já avisei a sua tia que você ia e você vai!

**-** Mas... – viu a cara da mãe e soube que não teria chances "Kagome, quando você voltar, eu te pego!" – Hai... Okaa-san...

**- **Bom garoto! – sorriu docemente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**- **Aff... Ele me paga!

**- **Calma Sango... Assim você vai acabar matando ele... – disse Kagome tentando acalmar a amiga.

**- **Mas é justamente isso que eu quero! Matá-lo! – disse com um sorriso cínico e um olhar assassino. Kagome: gota.

**- **Er... Caaalmaaa... Calminha... – disse cuidadosamente – Olha só...

Depois de algum tempo (ou algumas horas, como preferirem...) Kagome conseguiu convencer Sango a não matar o pobre Miroku, no máximo deixá-lo em coma, mas não matá-lo (ù.ú""""""), e agora estavam conversando animadamente sobre suas vidas e como a amizade delas cresceu a ponto de Kagome viajar para passar uns tempos na casa de Sango.

**- **Hahahahaha! – Sango ria como uma louca, sem se importar com nada – Não acredito que você fez isso, Kagome! Huahauahauahaua!

**- **Acredite se quiser, mas que eu fiz, eu fiz... – disse Kagome com determinação e um sorriso estampado no rosto, mostrando o seu orgulho – E não foi só isso, não!

**- **Não? – Sango virou rapidamente para Kagome, mas ao pensar nas coisas que ela poderia ter feio, não agüentou e começou a gargalhar.

**- **Sango! Controle-se!

**- **Muahauahauaahauahahaauaha!

**- **O que vocês tanto riem, aí, heim?

**- **Mi... Hahahahaha... Miro... Hahahahaha...

**- **Calma Sango, com um pouco de treino você consegue falar o meu nome inteiro...

**- **Miro... Hahahahaha... Miroku...

**- **Isso! Parabéns, Sango! Conseguiu falar meu nome! Boa menina! Merece um beijo por isso!

**Paft**

**- **Itai!

**- **Miroku... – Sango começou com a voz muito baixa, como se se controlasse – Você, com certeza... É o único que consegue me tirar de um humor ótimo para me colocar em um péssimo!

**- **Pra você ver o quanto eu sou especial... Itai!

**- **Cale a maldita boca!

**- **Ela deve estar passando muito tempo com você, Inuyasha...

**- **Feh! Não me mete na conversa, idiota!

**- **É assim que você trata um amigo seu? – disse olhando para o hanyou.

**- **Não. É assim que eu trato você – disse simplesmente.

**- **Ora...!

**- **Tá bom! Tá bom! Chega! Quem está brigando aqui sou eu e o Miroku! E não você, Inuyasha!

**- **Feh! Que seja!

**- **Não se meta, ouviu bem?

**- **Pretendia fazer isso desde o começo.

**- **Bom pra você!

**- **Concordo – finalizou em um sussurro.

**- **Então, Miroku... – disse virando-se para o rapaz batendo os punhos um no outro – Acho que agora podemos continuar nossa conversa sem interrup... Miroku?

No lugar onde o rapaz estava só se encontrava agora um rastro de poeira.

**- **Ah! Eu vou matá-lo! – disse correndo freneticamente atrás de Miroku.

**- **Eles são sempre assim mesmo? – perguntou Kagome à Inuyasha. Ambos se encontravam estáticos.

**- **Pois é... Pra você ver o que eu tenho que agüentar todos os dias... Ma eles são muitos legais, apesar de tudo... – deu um pequeno sorriso, coisa percebida por Kagome, que notou o quanto Sango e Miroku eram importantes para o hanyou – Mas é claro que eu nunca vou falar isso pra eles – virou-se para a garota ao ouvir som de risos – Por que está rindo? – perguntou visivelmente confuso.

**- **Você... Rsrs – viu que o hanyou ficou mais confuso ainda, então acrescentou – Você fica muito fofo com essa carinha de confuso! – disse sorrindo para o rapaz ao seu lado.

**- **Você é mesmo louca, não é garota? Tem um parafuso a menos. Só tem essa explicação pra você – disse roxo de vergonha. Esperava que com essa resposta ela ficasse irritada e começassem a brigar, coisa que ele sabia lidar, mas o resultado não foi o esperado.

**- **Ah! Não precisa ficar envergonhado, não! Eu só falei a verdade! – Inuyasha ficava a cada segundo mais rubro – Você é muito meigo e não sabe! Você devia abrir mais esse seu lado doce, sabia? – Inuyasha queria se enfiar em um buraco – Aposto que se você fizesse isso muitas garotas cairiam aos seus pés, isso se já não caem! – Inuyasha olhou para Kagome rapidamente. Essa ao perceber o que havia dito enrubesceu – Er... Quer dizer...

**- **Por que você acha isso? – Inuyasha se ouviu perguntar.

**- **Por que? – Kagome a cada instante ficava mais rubra – Er...

**- **Responda – ele estava inexplicavelmente interessado na resposta dela.

**- **Bem... Ninguém pode negar que você é bonito... – Inuyasha corou violentamente, igualmente a Kagome.

**- **Você... Acha? – Inuyasha devia controlar mais a sua boca, pois só se ouvia perguntar as coisas.

**- **Uhum... – a garota confirmou.

**- **Er... Sabia que eu também... – Inuyasha não acreditava que estava para dizer aquilo! "Controle-se Inuyasha! Você não pode dizer isso!" – Eu também te acho muito boni...

**- **Inuyasha! Kagome! – os dois estavam tão concentrados um no outro que pularam com o susto que levaram – Não temos o dia todo! Vamos logo!

**- **Er... Bem... Vamos logo – Inuyasha falou "Baka! Você ia dizer que ela era bonita! Estúpido! Tenho que agradecer ao berro da Sango..." pensou enquanto ia caminhando até o casal a sua frente – Você não vem? – disse ao notar que Kagome continuava parada.

**- **Ahm? Ah! Já estou indo – disse correndo até o hanyou, para andar junto dele "ele ia dizer que eu sou bonita!" pensou enrubescendo "Será mesmo? E por que o meu coração está batendo tão forte?" botou a mão no coração.

**- **Até que enfim! Tavam Demorando – exclamou Miroku – Mais um segundo sozinho com a Sango e eu estaria morto!

**- **Seria uma benção para todos nós, Miroku – rebateu Inuyasha.

**- **Bom saber que você pensa assim de mim...

**- **Que bom que ficou feliz. Sua felicidade é a minha felicidade – respondeu sarcástico.

**- **Não, não – disse Miroku balançando negativamente a cabeça – A minha felicidade é com a Sangozinha, a sua é com Kagome-sama.

Tanto Sango, quanto Inuyasha e Kagome enrubesceram violentamente. A última coisa que Miroku viu no dia foram três punhos levantados descerem com uma velocidade espantosa em sua direção.

**- **ITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

**Continua...

* * *

**

_**Muahuaiahaiaahauaiahauaia**_

_**Eu adoooorooo ver o Miroku apanhando!**_

_**Sem mais demoras, pq eu jah demorei mt pra atualizar exa fic e peço desculpas, vamos às reviews:**_

**Rachel **– Q bom q gostou! Ixo me alegra! Desculpe por demorar, mas tah aki o cap 3! Espero q tenha sido do seu agrado n.n bjoos o/

Annye** – Brigadaaaaa! Q bom q vc tah gostando! Q feliz! Tbm adolu vc minina! Bjooos o/**

**Jéssy Helsing **– oba oba! Serah q eu to screvendo do msm jeito do outro cap? sei lah... eu sou mt omplicada... pra num dizer loka... brigada por deixar uma review! Agradeço! Bjoos o/

Amanda e Luana **– brigada fofaa! Q bom q vc tah feliz! Eu ia fazer one-shot, mas continuei por livre e espontânea pressão ù.ú" sabe... axo q c eu deixasse como tava, no jornal ia aparecer na 1ª pág um assassinato a sangue frio... eu lah... mortinha... ah! Cruzes... eu hei... prezo minha vida... e acabei gostando d continuar n.n bjoooos o/**

**Dani Higurashi **– Sua sumida! Num falo mais com vc! Some e não deixa rastros! E eu fiko aki q nem uma tonta t procurando! Baka! To com saudades! Bjoos o/

RiNzInHa HiMe** – 1° jah desisti d t fazer me ajudar nas fics 2° o casal secundário, c vc naum percebeu, eh san/mir 3° pq q eu vou botar numa fic taum fofa q eu adoro um casal q eu odeio? Aff... sumiu tbm.. geral tah me deixando na mão... mas tudo bem... a gent supera... bjoos o/**

**mc-chan **– uau! Uma pessoa igual a mim! Eu to mmmmmttttttt viciada em fics! E qdo eu entro eu jah venho direto ler fics! ò.ób pois eh... mas a mãe da kag eh relax! Ela acredita na ilha e nas amizades dela... acredita q a kag sabia escolher suas amizades... ixo q eh mãe! Qria ter uma axim! Bjoos o/

SunBlade Girl** – EEEEEEEE! Minha 1ª critica! Q feliz! Eu adoro ixo! Pq qdo alguém faz uma critica, vc tem a xance d melhorar da próxima vez! Eu axo ixo mt legal! Pois eh... alta imaginação e alta preguiça não combinam.. definitivamente naum ù.ú mas... brigada pela review kerida! Bjooooosss e obriada por me axar uma boa autora o/**

**mk-chan160 **– o.õ foi mal... mas num intendi direito a sua review... sab o q eh..? eh q eu to meio duentinha, por causa do resfriado e pq eu tenho bronkite... aih a bronkite dv ter afetado o cérebro e aih jah viu, neh? bjooooos o/

_**E para todos ficarem morrendo d inveja:**_

_**EU FUI NO ANIME RIOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**E FOI MT BOMMM!**_

_**MAUAHASUAHAUAHA**_

_**Tah.. paro por aki...**_

_**Mas antes d ir-me, comentem no meu flog?**_

_**bem, tudo bem... eu como miojo?**_

_**Vivien, vc tv coragem d fazer um flog com exe nome?**_

_**Mas NÃO FUI EU Q FIZ!**_

_**SOU OBRIGADA A ATUALIZAR POR LIVRE E ESPONTANEA PRESSÃO!**_

_**E por favor... as pessoas... vcs, qr dizer... não façam comentários d mau gosto, sem brinkadeiras, aconteceu ixo com uma amiga minha, e não foi legal... por ixo, peço q não façam ixo comigo, pq eu nunk fiz nada d mau gosto pra vcs...**_

_**KISSUS **_

_**JA NE O/**_


End file.
